


You're Welcome (and Thank You)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Because Anonymous Porn Reading Is A Thing, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve's A Biter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: In which Steve is a biter and there is sex.This was originally part of a story I have since abandoned but the smut was too good to delete.





	You're Welcome (and Thank You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bishmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/gifts).



Steve's room was by far the most orderly she had ever seen. He was a minimalist by nature and kept things simple and neat. A straight backed chair sat in the corner and there was a high dresser against the far wall where a single photograph of Darcy sat in a simple gold frame. His bed sat on a basic frame and the standard issue woolen blankets that he still preferred were tucked in so tight that one could literally bounce a quarter off them, though at the moment Darcy’s butt was ruining all hope for that.

She was sitting on the side of the bed, her right ankle crossed over her knee while she rested back on her hands. She was the picture of virtue, at least for the moment, as Steve shut the door.

He crossed the room to her in three long strides and she reached for him. His knees on the bed, he had her pinned down with her face between his large capable hands. She opened herself for him, moaned his name, and as he was want to do, Steve took her lip between his teeth and pulled.

Yup, Steve was the biter.

She let out a slight whimper before digging her nails in to his back. He released her lip, nipped again, and then kissed her deep and satisfying. He took his time, his tongue exploring every soft crevice of her mouth until her eyes grew blurry and her body tingled. Still cupping her face in his hands, he pulled back and took a moment to appreciate his handiwork. Her lips were thoroughly kiss bruised and he could smell the heady scent of her arousal. 

"Thank you," She murmured.

His cheek twitched in a smile, "I haven't even started yet."

She could feel him through his jeans - those just tight enough fucking jeans - and she bit her own lip in anticipation.

"In case I forget to say it later then."

Peeling her shirt off, he paused just long enough to kiss her again before laying her back on the bed. Her bra was thin and happy pink nipples budded beneath white lace. Running his thumbs along her second ribs, she yelped when he nipped at her through the flimsy material and then moaned when he did it again.

He stood over her, stopping to remove his own shirt and undershirt. Steve was her sweet guy; the thoughtful, considerate one. He was the good ol' boy who practiced good manners and forgiveness. Those muscle though were anything but forgiving. They were hard and unyielding and god were they delicious. And big; he was oh so very... big.

He made quick work of her jeans and appreciated the little wiggle she gave to assist. Her panties, innocent white cotton thing that they were, he kept, and dropped heavily to his knees like a sinner about to pray at the alter of a saint.

"Christ!" She gasped.

Pushing her panties to the side, his tongue was making fast work of her already sensitive clit. Darcy clawed at the bed, fingers digging in to the sheets until Steve finally snatched her wrist in his unoccupied hand and and directed her grip to the back of his neck. Her body tensed, her breath quickened, and nails raked across his shoulders as she succumbed to his will. Her whole body vibrated as he plunged his tongue deep, lapping up every last drop of her.

It was typical of her to forget how to function like a human after one - albeit mind-numbing - orgasm. She fumbled with the button of his jeans until finally he took pity and pushed her clumsy fingers aside.

"Christ," she whimpered again. He wasn't even touching her.

Steve scooted her to the top of the bed. Her body was flushed with her desire for him and he enjoyed the picture she made in his bed. He never told her that the reason he didn't keep more photographs of her around was because this was how he liked best to envision her, when her body pink and glistening, her eyes heavy with lust. It wouldn't be right to snap a picture, so he committed it instead to memory.

"Please," she reached for him again.

His voice was thick and deeper than usual. This wasn't Captain Rogers, he was missing that all American, do-gooder vibrato, this was Steve - her Steve - and when he spoke it was as a man complete with carnal urges and dark desires.

"Tell me what you want," He growled.

"You," She whimpered. "Please."

Her legs were open for him, she was more than ready, yet he hesitated with the head himself just outside her entrance. She could feel the heat radiating off him and her hips bucked involuntarily.

"Say it, Darcy."

"I want you. God, Steve, please, I need you. I need you!”

Her mouth fell open in something like shock when he thrust inside of her and her back arched. She tightened around his engorged girth, feeling every deep penetrating inch. He was touching her core, over and over, again and again, until she couldn't stand it any longer and she dug her nails in to his thick downy thighs.

Her voice cracked and she threw her head back. Steve doubled her over, her knees somewhere near her ears so that he drove in to her deeper, harder, so that she felt the tip of his cock somewhere near her sternum.

He had the good sense to muffle her scream with his mouth, swallowing her unfiltered cries as he released inside her.

"Oh my god," Her breath was hot against his neck and she half heartedly nipped at his perfect ear.

Carefully he unfolded her and arranged the covers around them both. With her head on his sweat dampened chest everything felt good and right.

"You're welcome," He finally said after a several quiet moments and it took a few seconds more before she let out a snort of laughter. It was a beautiful sound and the desired effect.


End file.
